Hudson-Bergen Light Rail
}} The Hudson-Bergen Light Rail (HBLR) is a light rail system, owned by New Jersey Transit and operated by the 21st Century Rail Corporation, that connects the communities of Bayonne, Jersey City, Hoboken, Weehawken, Union City and North Bergen in . The eventual length of the line, when complete, will be 20.6 miles (33.2 km). With an eventual overall cost of approximately $2.2 billion, the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail is one of the largest public works projects ever in New Jersey. The project is being funded by a mixture of state and federal funds. The is contributing 41% of the $1.2 billion cost of extension projects through 2008. , February 8, 2006, p. L-3 Overview A light rail system for this densely populated area had been on the drawing board for over 15 years. During the 1980s and early 1990s, planners and government officials realized that alternative transportation systems needed to be put in place to relieve increasing congestion along the ] waterfront, particularly in the vicinity of the Hudson River crossings. After extensive studies, it was decided that the most efficient and cost-effective system to meet the growing demands of the area would be a light rail system, constructed in several phases. The design, construction, operation, and maintenance of the system was part of a public-private partnership. In 1996, New Jersey Transit awarded a "DBOM" (design/build/operate/maintain) contract to the (a subsidiary of the ], an engineering and construction consulting firm). Under the contract, 21st Century Rail would deliver a fleet of vehicles, a guaranteed completion date, and 15 years of operation and maintenance of the system, for a fixed price. The initial contract only covered the Initial Operating Segment, but it was later renegotiated for subsequent extensions. The light rail opened to the public in April 2000, with the initial operating segment connecting Bayonne (34th Street) and Jersey City (Exchange Place), as well as a spur line to West Side Avenue in Jersey City. Later that year, the service was extended northward to Pavonia-Newport. In 2002, service was extended out to Hoboken Terminal, which completed the first Minimum Operating Segment (MOS) of the project. MOS-2 of the project involved extending service south to 22nd Street in Bayonne (which was completed in 2003), west and north of Hoboken Terminal into Weehawken (which was completed in to Lincoln Harbor in 2004 and to Port Imperial in 2005), and through Union City to Tonnelle Avenue in North Bergen (which commenced on February 25, 2006). Original plans called for extending the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail north to the Vince Lombardi Park-and-Ride in Ridgefield, to Society Hill on the West Side Avenue branch, and south to 5th Street in Bayonne, to complete the planned third Minimum Operating Segment (MOS-3). Currently the line is now planned to have its southern terminus at 8th Street in Bayonne, with funding announced by the State of New Jersey to complete the line to 8th Street at an event on May 6, 2006.Funds to stretch light rail to 8th St. in Bayonne, , May 4, 2006 No other firm expansion plans have been announced nor has any timeline been set for the completion of subsequent parts of the project. Within Hoboken, the line was to have originally been configured as a through-running operation, with an alignment built either through or adjacent to Sinatra Park en route to Port Imperial in Weehawken, which would have given access to both the PATH station entrance and the bus terminal. This was shelved in favor of the current stub-end station in the southern end of Hoboken Terminal and the current route along Hoboken's west side. Despite its name, the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail only serves Hudson County at present (although, in flyers dating from the early 1990s, the project was described as the Hudson River Waterfront Transportation Corridor, no mention of Bergen County and not then featuring the extension to Bayonne). Following the review of possible northern termini versus the Vince Lombardi Park & Ride (which briefly included a proposal for a single-track operation to Paterson via the 's right of way), the light rail was proposed to extend further north into neighboring Bergen County, along the former Erie RR Northern Branch, to terminate in Tenafly. The high cost of this plan ($1 billion), coupled with the shifting of priorities toward a new $6 billion commuter rail tunnel under the for the , effectively put an end to such plans. Route and its right of way Excepting the portions in downtown Jersey City where the route runs at grade or elevated, the system follows the former rights-of-way of the (north of Hoboken) and (south and west of Liberty State Park). Service As of February 11, 2006, the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail operates a service pattern using three connected routes. This service pattern offers direct trips between stations north of Hoboken Terminal and those to the south by eliminating ... with the opening of new stations in Union City and North Bergen on February 25, 2006. The three routes are: *'West Side Avenue (Jersey City) — Tonnelle Avenue (North Bergen)' *'Hoboken Terminal — Tonnelle Avenue (North Bergen)' *'22nd Street (Bayonne) — Hoboken Terminal' There is also a "Bayonne Flyer" service, which operates weekday morning and evening peak hours and stops at all Bayonne stops, Liberty State Park, Essex Street, Exchange Place, Harborside Financial Center, Pavonia-Newport, and Hoboken Terminal. lots are available at East 22nd Street, East 34th Street, East 45th Street, West Side Avenue, Liberty State Park and Tonnelle Avenue. In total, there are 3,880 parking spaces. The service operates on an honor system. Passengers purchase tickets at NJ Transit ticket vending machines (TVMs). One-way and ten-trip tickets must be validated at automated Validators located near the TVMs. The validator will date and time stamp the ticket for 90 minutes of use. Fare inspectors perform random ticket inspections on vehicles and at stations. This is similar to the system used in for many light rail lines. The fine for fare evasion on the Light Rail is $100. A one-way adult fare is $2.10. A monthly, unlimited pass is $64. Senior Citizens (62 and older) and passenger with disabilities travel on the light rail at a reduced fare of $1.05 (valid ID may be requested). Customers who purchase one-way tickets can purchase HBLR "tickets with transfer" from HBLR ticket vending machines at a cost of $2.80. When validated, these tickets may be used for travel on the light rail system, plus a one-zone transfer to any connecting NJ Transit intrastate bus. Customers also may purchase a transfer onboard any intrastate bus that connects with HBLR. Valid current New Jersey Transit weekly and monthly train tickets are also good for travel and do not need validation. Trains operate from approximately 5 a.m. to 1 a.m. daily. As of February 11, 2006, peak-period service operates every five minutes for customers traveling within the core sections of the system. The frequency of departures from the endpoint terminals is every 10 minutes (increased from 12-minute intervals). Weekday off-peak trains run every 5-10 minutes. Trains operate at 20 minute intervals from late evening to 1 a.m. on each branch. Weekend trains operate every 15 minutes during the day, and every 20 minutes from late evening to 1 a.m. Rolling stock The Hudson-Bergen Light Rail system has 48 electrically-powered vehicles, built by . The cars were assembled in . Each vehicle is 90 feet (27.4 m) long, and has four sets of double-opening doors on each side. The vehicles can seat 68 passengers each, with standing room for another 122 passengers. Hudson-Bergen Light Rail vehicles are all air-conditioned. The Newark Light Rail system uses the same type of vehicle. Infrastructure The Hudson-Bergen Light Rail system uses a combination of old rail and new (private) rights-of-way for most of its length, with some grade separation in certain areas. It shares a lane with automobiles on a portion of Essex Street in downtown Jersey City, but for the most part, does not operate with other traffic. Special signals at at-grade crossings automatically change traffic lights in favor of the light rail, to minimize stopping. The line from 22nd Street to Liberty State Park was once the main line of the ; the CNJ's branch to Newark was used for the line west to West Side Avenue. From Liberty State Park to Hoboken Terminal, the line uses a brand-new right-of-way, parts of which rest on the bed of the . From Hoboken to the curve south of 2nd Street, the line runs next to New Jersey Transit tracks, formerly the main line of the ; north of the curve it uses what had been 's River Line, and was originally the . The tunnel under the was originally the 's main line. In order to obtain the right-of-way for the line north from Hoboken, which had been part of 's River Line, New Jersey Transit paid to upgrade Conrail's Northern Running Track, allowing Conrail to use it for freight trains instead of the River Line. Ridership The system currently serves an average 30,000 customers per day, NJ Transit fare hikes on horizon: One local public hearing scheduled for Wednesday, , February 25, 2007 and is expected to expand to more than 34,000 customers per day by 2007, and eventually to 100,000 daily riders when the project is completed in 2010. Much of the additional ridership is expected to come from real estate developments that are being built around the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail stations on vacant and underutilized properties. After September 11, 2001, the PATH system's Exchange Place station was closed due to water damage in connection with the destruction of the . As a result, the Light Rail was the only means of rail transit to Exchange Place, and the only practical way there from points outside of Jersey City. Station art Many of the stations feature art created by a variety of artists. For example, the Liberty State Park station features glass tile art work representing a number of " " railroad logos. All in all, 30 artists have created 50 art pieces for the stations. Urban revitalization The light rail has been a catalyst for both residential and commercial development along the route, and has played a significant role in the revitalization of New Jersey's Gold Coast. Many of the stops were sited in vacant or underutilized areas, which are now beginning to see intense residential and mixed-use development. The line running along Essex Street in downtown Jersey City has spawned 3,000 residential units in five years. An 86-acre tract of land bordering Liberty State Park is being redeveloped into a known as Liberty Harbor North, which will consist of 6,000 residential units and millions of square feet of commercial space.Liberty Harbor North, accessed January 3, 2007 Other developments are either planned or already underway in Union City, Bayonne, and Weehawken, in areas very near to light rail stations. Station listing Current Stations There are currently 23 active Hudson-Bergen Light Rail stations and a 24th station under construction: Timeline *April 15, 2000: The first section opens, from 34th Street to Exchange Place, with a branch to West Side Avenue. *November 18, 2000: The light rail is extended north to Pavonia/Newport. * September 29, 2002: The light rail is extended north to Hoboken Terminal. *November 15, 2003: The light rail is extended south to 22nd Street.Hudson-Bergen Light Rail moves further into Bayonne's Business District New Jersey Department of Transportation Press release November 6, 2003 *September 7, 2004: The light rail is extended north to Lincoln Harbor.Hudson-Bergen Light Rail Opens in Weehawken - 2 new stations open in Hoboken New Jersey Transit Press Release September 7, 2004 *October 29, 2005: The light rail is extended north to Port Imperial, with service to that station on weekends only.Hudson-Bergen Light Rail Arriving at Weehawken's Port Imperial Station New Jersey Transit Press release October 24, 2005 *February 25, 2006: In a ceremony featuring many elected officials, the line is extended to Tonnelle Avenue in North Bergen. Full seven day a week service begins at Port Imperial station.New Light Rail Stations open in Union City and North Bergen New Jersey Transit Press Release, February 25, 2006 Bus service on the 22, 23, 86, 89, and 181 routes is modified on April 8 to "take advantage of the light rail system's reliability and convenience".New Jersey Transit, Hudson County Bus Service Changes, Effective April 8, 2006, and Proposed extensions Meadowlands/Xanadu NJ Transit is concurrently shifting its priorities towards extending the light rail to the , to provide easy access to the planned shopping and entertainment development there. A $300,000 feasibility study was approved, though some estimate that the project could cost from $750 million to $1 billion. Historically, the Meadowlands Sports Complex has been inaccessible by rail, but NJ Transit and the are building a spur from the Pascack Valley commuter line to the complex, which will be the first phase of a larger mass transportation plan for the Meadowlands. The light rail extension (the second phase) would be built after. Secaucus Junction Extension An extension of the light rail that the City of Jersey City would like NJ Transit to undertake would have the light rail turn north, between the Harsimus Cove and Newport stops, along 6th Street over the 6th Street Embankment and through the Bergen Arches to the Secaucus Junction Station with stops along the way. There is also a group of preservationists that would like to see the Sixth Street Embankment preserved as an elevated park. The city's proposal would make the embankment half light rail and half elevated park. The Jersey City City Council was to vote on March 14, 2007 on whether to apply for a $4.9 million state loan to help buy and develop as open space the Sixth Street Embankment - land a private developer owns and has shown no intention of selling. The results of this vote is still pending.Embankment vote on agenda March 14, 2007 Northern Branch, Bergen County NJ Transit is studying proposals for FRA-spec rail service provided by diesel multiple unit (DMU) vehicles similar to the Colorado Railcar DMUs that were tested on the (NYS&W) main line (the Bergen County segment) and on the Princeton Branch, along the old Northern Railroad of NJ main line (former Erie Northern Branch), to terminate in Tenafly in central Bergen County. If built, this would essentially be a separate service, with stations heading south from Tenafly located in Englewood, Leonia, Palisades Park, Ridgefield and Fairview before ending in North Bergen, with a station transfer at Tonnelle Avenue required to access the HBLR. This project, touted as a stepping-stone towards an eventual one-seat ride to/from New York Penn Station, has been met with heavy criticism from several organizations who prefer to have electrified service to Tenafly via the HBLR standard, noting that NJT, if they pursue the DMU option, would be backing out of earlier promises to build LRT on this line. NJ Transit has received $3.6 million in federal funding to conduct engineering and environmental studies, some of the final preparatory steps, which could result in a schedule starting construction by 2008, with completion by 2011.$3.6M to help put Bergen rail project on the fast track February 14, 2006 Route 440 The West Side line in Jersey City has not been particularly well patronized. NJ Transit has considered extending the West Side line to Route 440, to terminate at the , as a means of increasing ridership on the segment. This new western station would only be about 1/4 mile from its current western terminus. Staten Island Some proposals have been floated to extend the Bayonne portion of the line across the to . However, completing any construction project that involves a collaboration between NJ Transit, New York State, and is a complicated matter at best and any expansion to Staten Island is unlikely in the near future. The Bayonne Bridge was built to accomodate two extra lanes that could be used for light rail service. However, the Bayonne Bridge as it currently exists will either undergo a complete rebuilding of its bridge deck to accomodate larger container ships that pass underneath it or else the Bayonne Bridge might be rebuilt altogether, possibly with provision for light rail. Cutting it close: Bayonne Bridge's height is trouble for ships and a costly question for the Port Authority , May 19, 2006 Light rail extension issues could be discussed further once future Bayonne Bridge plans develop further. Independent from the idea of running HBLR over the Bayonne Bridge (but possibily to become related in the future), in June 2006, United States Senator of New York asked that light rail along Staten Island's northern and western shores be formally studied. The West Shore line, as it would be called, would link to a new "park and ride" in Staten Island's Bloomfield section, and stretch all the way to the . Schumer Throws Support Behind S.I. Light Rail System , June 18, 2006 Bergen-Passaic Light Rail Another proposal currently being investigated by NJ Transit is an extension from North Bergen via Hackensack and Paterson to Hawthorne along the 's Main Line. As proposed for the Northern Branch, DMU cars would be utilized under alternatives currently preferred. A portion of the line's southern stretch, including a North Bergen terminus, would be shared with the Northern Branch. See also *Newark City Subway *River Line *List of U.S. light-rail transit systems *Wikipedia:Category:Hudson-Bergen Light Rail stations References Sources *"On track to reborn cityscape: The Hudson-Bergen Light Rail line proves a boon for older urban areas" by Steve Chambers, Newark , October 30, 2005. *"Xanadu rail plan could be boon for N.J. official" by Shannon D. Harrington, , May 6, 2005. *"Light-rail link might cost $1B; Study for Meadowlands extension OK'd" by John Brennan, , April 28, 2005. *"Light rail to Tenafly is still a dream; NJ Transit says more study needed" by Soni Sangha, , January 23, 2005. External links *mylightrail.com - Official Hudson-Bergen Light Rail Homepage *New Jersey Transit - Light Rail *Washington Group - Project Profile - Hudson-Bergen Light Rail *Railroad.net forum - NJT light rail *Hudson-Bergen Light Rail on nycsubway.org *railway-technology.com - Profile of the Hudson-Bergen Light Rail